Evaporators of volatile products which are provided with a vessel in which the product in question is housed are well known, whether dealing with an environmental product or with an environmental insecticide, a wick being extended between the bottom of said vessel and the electroheating resistor through which said product rises to reach the area of influence of the resistor.
In this type of devices and as is obvious, the intensity of the evaporation or diffusion of the product is constant, whilst product exists in the container vessel.
However, in practice, it may be desirable to decrease or increase as desired, in specific moments, the intensity of the environmental supply of the product. In this sense, a solution is known which is included in Utility Model 9002819, according to which, the electroheating resistor is assembled with floating nature in the centre of the device, in such a manner, that by means of guides and of a manual activating mechanism, it is capable of moving axially, varying its level of confrontation to the upper end of the wick and, consequently, varying its effectiveness as heating element and a level of diffusion of the product.
However, this solution results to be structurally complex since it requires a resistor assembled on a special support, moveable, which must be related to the plug socket through flexible cables, which permit its axial movement, all of which, increases the difficulty and makes its constructive process expensive.